Meet Komajiro
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Nate and Whisper meet Komasan and his little brother Komajiro. They encounter lead them to a pleasant day together with friends.


Meet Komajiro

On a Saturday Morning:

Nate is reading one of his manga books on his bed. Whisper, Nate's Yo-Kai friends is busy looking at his Yo-Kai Pad reading some news article seeing what is going on in the Yo-Kai world.

Whisper flies up to Nate and asks, "So Nate what do you want to do today? You have weekend off and you and I can go have some fun."

Nate starts to think of an idea of what he want's to do today.

After some time thinking, an idea hits Nate and says, "Maybe we can go walk around town and we can go to the park."

"Good idea," Whispers replies agreeing to the idea.

So with that Nate and Whisper get their things ready to go explore the city and play in the park.

"Today turned out to be a nice day," Whispers says happily.

"I know right," Nate replies agreeing with Whisper with a smile on his face.

Nate and Whisper are glad they decide to go outside today and things are going pretty well and it doesn't seem that Yo-Kai are not be active today. Until Nate and Whisper notice someone very familiar to them at the park.

Nate look to where he sees the familiar face and says, "Wait isn't that…"

"You're right it's Komasan," Whisper adds sounding very surprised.

Nate and Whisper are surprised to see Komasan in the park. Komasan is at the tree covering his eyes with his paws and counting to 30. After he finished counting he look around in different areas of the park. Nate and Whisper are kind of confused and wonder what is Komasan doing here in the first place.

But why is he here?" Nate asks.

"Yes. Last I remember he was heading back to the country," Whisper replies sounding confused.

Nate remember it as well and want to know why Komasan is here now. But before he can go and ask, Komasan gets to a bush and happily says, "Found ya brother."

And pops out of the bush is a Yo-Kai that looks exactly like Komasan only he is in a different color and his backpack is a different color two.

"You're amazing brother, you found me," The other Yo-kai says happily.

Nate and Whisper gasp with a shock to see that Komasan is with another Yo-Kai and one that resembles him quite well.

Whisper surprisingly says, "This Yo-Kai looks like Komasan, but in a different color."

"I know right," Nate replies.

But then Nate starts to scratch his chin and thinks he remember something. His mind flashed back to when they first met Komasan back at a fast food place to get some ice cream.

Komasan explains, "It all started when I fixen to meet my brother at the Japanese Gardens."

"Oh I remember that place. It supposed to be the best," Nate says.

"Oh yes," Komasan replies.

After the flashback in Nate's thought ends, Nate finally remembers that Komasan has a brother, but he never know what his brother looks like and figure out that the Yo-kai that is with Komasan now could be his brother.

Nate turns to Whisper and suggests, "Hey. Do you think that Yo-kai is Komasan's brother?"

"Could be. I did remember saying he has one," Whisper replies remembering when Komasan told them about his brother.

Then Whisper suggests, "Let's go ask him Nate."

"Good idea," Nate replies agreeing to the idea.

With that Nate and Whisper head toward Komasan and ask if that other Yo-Kai is his brother or not.

Nate happily shouts, "Komasan!"

Komsan and Komijiro hears someone calling and turn to see who is calling. When they turn to see who is calling Komasan starts to get very happy to see Whisper and Nate and decides to walk towards them with his little brother behind them.

They get to Nate and Whisper, Komasan happily says, "Oh my swirls! Nate! Whisper!"

"Hey Komasan, nice to see you again, Nate happily greets one of his Yo-kai friends.

It's a pleasure to see you too," Komasan say happily.

"Nice to see you again Komasan," Whisper says.

"Hey brother who are your friends?" The other Yo-Kai says curiously.

Komasan get a little embarrassed because he is so excited that he forgot to introduce them to each other.

Komasan happily says, "Oh right. Nate. Whisper. This is my little brother Komajiro. Komajiro this is Nate and Whisper."

"Hi," Nate says while waving.

Hello," Whisper says.

Komajiro about to introduce himself to Nate and Whisper until he noticed that Nate is a human and not a Yo-Kai. He is more surprised to see that Nate can actually see him even though no other human does.

Komajiro eyes widen and surprisingly screams, "Oh my swirls!"

Hearing Komajiro screams really surprise Nate, Whisper and Komasan.

"What's the matter?" Whisper asks.

Whisper question is answer when Komajiro get a closer look at Nate and he looks very excited to see him.

"Wow brother I never knew you met a human who can see Yo-kai," Komijiro screams with joy and sparkles in his eyes.

"Yep, Nate has this thing called a Yo-Kai watch that allows him to see us. He's pretty special to be friends with spirits like us," Komasan says sounding embarrassed.

"Golly!" Komajiro replies feeling amazed.

Nate starts to feel glad and kind of embarrassed. Usually people called him average, but this is kind of the first time that someone called him special

Komajiro starts to feel embarrassed for getting all excited so he decides to calm himself down in order to introduce himself to Nate and Whisper.

"It really nice to meet you two. My name is Komajiro," Komajiro introduces himself.

"It's very nice to meet you," Nate and Whisper says together

"So Komasan, what are you doing here?" Nate asks.

"Me and my brother are exploring the city," Komasan answers.

"Really!" Nate and Whisper reply surprisingly.

"Yes. Once we gotten used to being in the city it's not that scary anymore and I been showing Komijiro around," Komasan answers.

Nate and Whisper are kind of surprised that Komasan want to give the live in the city another go and not very scared of being in the big city anymore and he even decides to show his brother around and they both seem to be enjoying themselves.

Nate happily says, "That's very good of you."

"You're a good big brother," Whisper adds happily.

Komasan and the others can tell that things are going pretty well and are glad his brother and friends are becoming friends already. Komasan then has an idea.

Komasan comes up to Nate and asks, "Say Nate, do you think we can spend some time with you for a little while?"

Nate and Whisper start to think about Komasan's favor. They do think it will be a good idea to help Komasan show his brother around the city and it will help them to get to know each other better. So they both think it's a good idea to tag along with them.

Whisper, "Sure."

"The more the merrier," Nate replies.

Komsan and Komajiro are happy they get to have some fun with friend and get to go explore the city some more.

After seeing that Nate asks, "So where do you want to go?"

Komasan, Komajiro, and Whisper start to think on where they want to go.

Komasan has and idea and says, "I know one place we can go to?"

After some time traveling in the city, Nate and his Yo-kai friends are at the same food place where they first met each other. Nate and Whisper believe the reason why they come here is because Komasan loves ice cream.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Nate bluntly replies

"You can say that again and let's not forget how much Komasan loves ice cream," Whisper adds.

"I know what you mean," Nate responses.

When they get inside, the Yo-kais sit at a table while Nate goes buy some ice cream for himself and the Yo-kai.

"4 ice creams please," Nate says,

"That will be 8 dollars," The cashier says,

Nate give the cashier the money and wait a little to get the ice cream they want to eat.

After a few minutes the cashier pass the ice creams on a tray and says, "Here's your ice creams."

"Thank you," Nate says as he takes the ice cream to his Yo-Kai friends.

"These are really good," Komajiro says with a smile on his face.

"I know. I can never get enough of them," Komasan says cheerfully.

Then Komasan turns to Nate and says, "Thank you for getting us some,"

"It the least I can do," Nate replies happily.

After having their ice cream, Nate and the Yo-kai have a wonderful time together. They go explore the city into some store and other kinds of building. They also go to some places to play games and they have a wonderful time.

After the fun they have today, It almost early evening and the sun is starting to set.

"I'm glad we have a splendid day together," Whisper replies feeling glad and a bit tired.

Nate laughs a little and says, "It been good hanging out with you two, but I need to get home for dinner."

"Time for us to head to home too," Komasan replies.

Before they decide to go their separate ways, Komajiro goes to Nate and says, "Nate."

"Yes Komajiro," Nate asks.

Komajiro takes his backpack off and decides to take something out of there. Komajiro says, "I like to give you this as an appreciation for showing us around today and for becoming friends with me and my brother."

Komajiro takes out a small meddle that has a picture of himself on it and gives it to Nate.

Nate grabs the medal and puts it on the palm of his hand. Nate surprisingly says, "Your Yo-Kai Medal."

"Thank you," Nate says happily.

"No problem," Komajiro replies happily.

"It's been nice see you Nate. You too Whisper," Komasan replies happily.

"Nice to see you too Komasan and it's nice nice to meet you Komajiro," Nate says with a smile.

"Kay," Komasan and Komajiro says at the same time.

Then Komasan and Komajiro lift their hand up and happily say, "Oh my swirls!"

Nate and Whisper imitates them and say, "Oh my swirls!"

With that Nate and Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro go their separate ways back home.

Komasan says, "Bye y'all."

"See you again soon," Komajiro adds with a smile.

"Bye," Nate and Whisper say.

After saying good bye they all head home for the night. After they got home, Nate and his family have dinner. Then Nate get himself ready for bed. After a long day he have today, he can use a little rest.

"It's sure was nice meeting Komasan's brother," Whisper says as he floats around in the room.

As Nate is getting on the bad with his pajamas on, Nate happily says, "Yeah. I hope we get to see them again sometime."

"Maybe so," Whisper says feeling positive.

As Nate is getting ready for bed, Nate has thought of something and decides to ask Whisper about it, "Hey Whisper, do Yo-Kai have parents too?"

Whisper thinks about Nate's question and he comes up with an answer.

Whisper answers, "It's possible. Since we know Komasan has a brother, it possible that Yo-kai do have relative to and who knows maybe Komsan and Komajiro have parents and we might ran into them someday."

Nate thinks about Whisper's answer and it will be possible he might come across some Yo-kai who might be related to each other in some way.

Nate says, "I guess so."

Then Nate says, "Night Whisper."

"Good Night Nate," Whisper says.

After that, Nate turns off the light and goes to sleep for the night thinking of a good day he has with Komasan and his brother and it make him think what kind of Yo-kai he will meet tomorrow.

The End


End file.
